Candy
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kurogane takes Fai to a candy shop. The owners are very interesting. Angelic Layer CrossOver. KuroFai, IcchanOgata.


**Candy**

Disclaimer: I own no candy or Tsubasa.

Intro: Twenty-three! Wowza! I never even imagined twenty! So here's some fluff to balance out the angst. (smiles)

Rating: language, suggestive themes

Pairing: Fai x Kurogane – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Ogata x Icchan – Angelic Layer

A/N: Someone told me Fai couldn't get any more immature. They were wrong. Alternate Universe. Cross-over with Angelic Layer.

* * *

The two walked on. The taller of them was the 'man' of the relationship. Of course, the shorter really wasn't the 'bitch.' In fact, he most likely ran the relationship. However, that never stopped the dark man from bossing around the smaller and telling him he was immature and an idiot.

They lived peacefully (to their extent) at the hotel where Kurogane worked at. His job was easy and required no, thought. He was the head of security and took out anyone suspicious, with vile intent, or posing a threat. Fai however, held a high position of making contracts with other hotels and taking care of the VIPs, a very friendly and difficult job.

The couple saw each other often and made their breaks and nights worth it. It was a happy financial-secure relationship. However, the two rarely got any time off so when they did, they just didn't know what to do with themselves. Today they decided to walk around in their technology-friendly city. It was then when Fai saw a pretty shop that caught his eye.

"Kuro-Fan. I want to go in that store!" he said, pointing to a busy shop with a bubblegum feel to it. It had pastel banner with bright royal blue letter reading, 'ICCHAN'S CANDIES.' Kurogane shuttered. It was joints like that which gave him chills. They were brightly lit and very cute, like a store a lolicon owns.

"Let's just keep going, okay? I'll buy you some candy later…" He pulled Fai to his other side and grabbed his arms as he picked his pace up.

"KURO-WAN! I WANT TO GO TO THAT STORE!" The blonde started to kick and scream while crying fake tears. Trying everything to calm his boyfriend down, Kurogane failed at everything.

"Fine! Just shut up! I'll take you to that stupid candy store." Kurogane said. He followed his lovers as the blonde cheered, 'yaying' and sound out whistling.

When they entered the store, a strange man greeted them. "I am Ogata! What kind of candies are you looking for today?" Kurogane studied him. He had short blonde hair similar to Fai's, but not as messy and more of a dirty blonde than a platinum blonde. In fact, he was very much like Fai in appearance. Short of pinker skin, a less slender body, and a less feminine figure, he was just like Fai. His blonde, realizing his lover was checking out the other man punched him in the gut.

"This man wants to know what kind of candies we want, Kuro-Chii!" He smiled as the other groveled in pain.

"Ow… Damn that hurt. Just… get whatever you want. I'll pay." Tending his wound, the salesman helped Kurogane up.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Fai just glared at him with a hurt smile and ran off to inspect all the candies. Kurogane, realizing he was going to be in deep shit for a long time, got up and pushed the other blonde away.

"Do you have any kind of candy that's so sweet it makes other forget about their problems?" Kurogaen said, eyeing his love, who was intently ignoring him.

"We sure do! It's Icchan's specialty, the 'Forget-it-All-and-Love-it-All Gumdrop!'" shouted a dark-haired man. He popped up from nowhere, giving Kurogane a heart-attack. "Unfortunately, we're all out. Ogata, get your ass out and get me some plum tea and marshmallows!"

"But Sir! I don't recall any plum tea or marshmallows being in our concoction for 'Forget-it-All-and-Love-it-All Gumdrop!'"

"It's not for the stupid gumdrop, you idiot! Five laps around the city for being a lousy assistant!"

"Yes, sir!" the shorter man shouted, giving a ten-hut stance. The blonde, quickly jogging out to run his five laps around the area, left within an instant.

"…You seem rather familiar with your staff," Kurogane commented.

"Oh that? He's my bitch! Ha ha ha! Yessiree! Good times…" the crazy man trailed off.

"Your…? Ah, I understand! Then I have nothing to worry about, Kuro-Kon!" Fai said, tackling his escort to the ground. Snuggling up to the more muscular man, Kurogane finally pushed him off to be lead away by Fai to numerous different candy stands. "Which ones do you want, Kurogane? Maybe these ones? Or those ones? Maybe all of them! That would be great!"

He left to the cash register. The head-ache was coming on… "I, Icchan, the owner of this lovely establishment, can ready minds! And may I tell you, we have candies to cure your head-aches!" He quickly shoved a bag full of star-like orange gummies into his hands. "They're 2,300 yen a piece! Instantly relieves head-aches!"

"2,300 yen **a piece**? I don't want them!" Kurogane tried fending himself from the pushy salesman. Fai, being all bubbly and all, quickly decided which candies he wanted. Writing down a list on the back of the shop's business card, he handed the card to the owner. "These candies?"

"Yes," the platinum blonde replied. "My boyfriend here is paying." He quickly glided out of the shop when the dirty blonde came wobbling in, gasping for air. Fai returning into the store grasped onto Kurogane's arm. Glaring at the man passed out of the floor, he made his way into Kurogane's arms. "You said you'd pay, right, Kuro-Kichi?"

Icchan stomped on Ogata a little bit to get him off of the floor and handed him the list. "Our customers want _these_ candies." The man looked up at Kurogane where a glint shone off his glasses. Kurogane felt a little uncomfortable, knowing how much Fai enjoyed candy. But he couldn't do **_too_** much harm, right?

As Icchan rung up the total on his cash register, Kurogane took out his wallet. "Your total has come up to…" Ogata handed Fai a **very** large bag. Kurogane broke a cold sweat. "45,600,000 yen." Fai ran out of the store after taking his candy.

"WHAT?"

"Will that be cash or credit?"

**-O-**

Fai was in trouble the whole night, but that didn't faze him at all. He just reached inside his large sack and as they made their way to the room, he pushed a 'Forget-it-All-and-Love-it-All Gumdrop' down his mouth and cooed slyly in Kurogane's ear.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Hrm... Not sure if I like the end.Oh well. All reviews accepted. I'm not evil enough to kill someone for critizism. (laughs evily) 


End file.
